Spy Kids: The Destination
'Burger King' Morgan 3 years old its showtime Everybody ' '''Regal Theatre ' '''The Hunger Game Theme Song Juni Cortez Say Oh Carmen Say Oh OSS Agent Say Oh OSS Agent Say Oh TV Screen Katniss Say Oh No Peeta Say Get out of there OOPS i'm sorry Carmen Say Uh Oh What Happen Stuck Oh Come On You Want more Popcorn Drink your Coke Please Thank You Yes Juni Say Oh God Come On Katniss Go Go Go TV Screen Katniss Say No Stop Carmen Hey Excue Me? Don't Stop were gonna break it no no no ALL: Oh What Happen oh god its happen what the heck its this oh man Tv Screen katniss say oh noooooooo ow fail of hurt Carmen Say Melinda Help Us some Candy please thank you whooper good there they go be careful don't eat that say i'm sorry Tv Screen 20 19 18 17 16 15 14 13 12 11 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 run Carmen Say No Go Katniss Say No No no no Peeta Say Stop That Oh Whoo yeah we miss they oh hunger games in 3-d oh come on Regal Theatre Carmen & Juni Has to go See The Hugner Games yes yeah Spy Kids 5 The Destination Trailer Youtube Spy Kids 5 The Destination Trailer 1 July 7th,2012. trailer ' 'Mia Talerico ' Morgan 3 yrs old Going to Disney Store by some new Tinkerbell Doll plush Mall Of America Disney Store Gymboree OSS '''Justice Store ' '''Heather Gray Shirt Carmen & Juni Heart Peace Circle Butterfly Dragon Fly 'Camo Shirt Spy Kids Burger Planet Rebecca Marissa Hope Ricci Vest 'Long Sleeve Yellow Shirt Marissa Cortez Wilson Peace Love Heart 'Short Sleeve Black White Stripes Carmen Juni Alexandra Marissa Butterfly Necklace 'Short Sleeve Green OSS Carmen Cortez Vest 'Long Sleeve Blue Peace Carmen Marissa Rebecca Hope Stripes 'Short Sleeve White Juni Carmen Love You Vest 'Tank Top Purple Burger Planet Rebecca Leslie Marissa Carmen Rhinestone 'Tank Top Hot Pink Marissa Carmen Rebecca Peace Butterfly Dragon Fly 'Short Sleeve Carmen & Juni Rebecca Cecil Vest 'Short Sleeve Gray Juni Love That My Work Kids Peace Heart Bracelet Earring Ring Necklace '﻿'Carmen & Juni Drive '''2011 Toyota Corolla LE Booster Seat Emma Get In The Car Arm Buckle Up Emma Emma Ready to Ride Get Ready r d Cell Phone Ringing Hello Marissa Yeah I love that i need you you understand that you promise he could alright i'm talk you later bye cell phone down Commercial 2012 Spy Kids 5 The Destination ' *'Spot 1 Carmen's Drive ' *'Spot 2 It's Gonna Blow ' *'Spot 3 Plan Game Trouble ' *'Spot 4 NOOOOOOOO *'Spot 5 Get Out Of There' *'Spot 6 We Got Company ' *'Spot 7 Number 1 Movie In America ' *'Spot 8 Now Playing ' 'Carrie Underwood ' Sure love that beautiful girls yes whoa cool mushroom Spy Kids: The Destination is an upcoming American 4D action-adventure family film directed by Robert Rodriguez and the fifth installment in the Spy Kids series. It is set to be released on October 3rd, 2012. Doggies vs. Froggies Spy Kids was announced on August 19th, 2012, with a prospective release date on September 9th, 2012 on multiple platforms, including: *Apple iOS *Google Android *Nokia Symbian^3 *Palm/HP webOS *Windows Phone 7 *Mac OS Windows PCs **Walmart ***Justice Just For Girls **Target *Burger King (as Electronic Game) Cast *Rowan Blanchard as Rebecca Wilson *Joel McHale as Wilbur Wilson *Isabella Acres as Hope Ricci *Mason Cook as Cecil Wilson *Jack Black as Pretty Good Man *Wesley Snipes as Kanker Big *Destiny Grace Whitelock as Maria Cortez Wlison *Jessica Alba as Marissa Cortez Wilson *Antonio Banderas as Gregorio Cortez *Suri Cruise as Savannah Cortez *Calum Worth as Andrew Cortez *Alexa Vega as Carmen Cortez *Daryl Sabara as Juni Cortez *Skai Jackson as Charlie *Carla Gugino as Ingrid Cortez *George Clooney as Devlin *Victoria Justice as Amy *Rhiannon Leigh Wryn as Taylor Adams *Emma Roberts as Hannah Adams *Steve Carell as Scott Adams *Joely Richardson as Kate Adams *Katherine Boecher as Mary *China Anne McClain as Brenda *Kay Pandabaker as Sofia *Avril Lavigne as Debra *Sabrina Bryan as Melinda OSS Agent *Connie Tablot as Emma *Jon Stewart as Chucky OSS Agent *Chris Hemsworth as Liam OSS Agent *Scarlett Johanson as Tracy *Caitlin Wachs as OSS Agent *Emily Osment as Gerti Giggles *Matt O Laney as Gary Giggles *Bella Thorne as Courtney *Quinton Flynn as the Burger Planet airlock guards *Minka Kelly as Joan *Carter Jenkins as Chad *Brittany Snow as Michelle *AnnaSophia Robb as Alexandra *Elle Fanning as Sarah *Hayden Panettiere as Jessie *Peyton List as Leslie *Mia Talerico as Morgan 3 years old *Olivia Wilde as Kristin *Jada Pinkett Smith as Bridget *Nia Long as Diane *G. Hannelius as Charlotte *Lucy Hale as Payton *Laura Linney as Zoe *Jason Siegel as Ashton *Mitchell Musso as Max *Alan Clumming as Fegan Floops *Jennifer Connelly as OSS Agent *Rebecca Black as Rowan *Selena Gomez as The Waterpark Girl *Jennifer Lawrence as Burger King *Nicole Munoz as Victoria *Jason Dolley as Movie Tickets *Michelle Tranchberg as Popcorn Mandy *Ashley Boettcher as Jenna Cortez *Kristin Wigg as Movie Theatre Girl *James McAvoy as McBallyhoo *Amy Smart as OSS *Kaley Cocus as OSS Agent Kelly Cultural References The film contains many cultural references. *Pretty Good Man resembles Superman, but with a different superhero outfit. *Burger Planet is a spoof on Burger King. *There would be upcoming Mario references as a underground place similar to a game called with Venus Flytraps replacing the Piranha Plants and Lizards replacing the , which resemble Justice Just For Girls Walmart JCPenney's Aeropostale Target Carmen Cortez American Eagle Outfitter Spy Kids: The Destination: The Orignial Soundtrack #Backstreet Boys - All I Want It That Way #Nickelback - Pretty Good Man Television Intro #Miley Cyrus - Who Owns My Heart #Justin Bieber - Burger Planet #Flo Rida - Low #T-Pain - Unleashed #Fall Out Boys - I Stuffed Ask of You #Allison & Amanda Mickaila - Into The Rush #The Fray - You Found Me #Pink - Perfect #Nicki Minja - Super Bass #Evanenscense - Bring Me to Life #Ozzy Osbourne - Crazy Train #Britney Spears- Boys #Rihanna - We Found Love #Taylor Swift - Mean #LMFAO - I Sexy And I Know It #Bridgit Mendler - We Can Change The World #Daughtry - It's Not Over #Journey - Faithfully #Blondie - Call Me #Miranda Cosgrove - Dancing Crazy #Jason Mraz- Lucky feat Colbie Caillat #Michelle Branch- Everywhere Doggies vs Froggies Spy Kids Carmen Likes The Young And The Restless Yes Yeah Juni Likes Pysch Yes Yeah Emma Where Going To See Hop Movie With Alexandra No You Too Young With Him go see hop movie with alexandra oh there they are oh hi emma you like that eb bunny hop how cool was this hi alexandra kiss i love you amc stub gymboree mall of america no you too young with him movie wanna go see next week where going see RIO yes emma wanna go see rio yes yeah alexandra where to rio yeah where going to rio with alexandra Carmen & Juni House Carmen Cortez Juni Cortez Marissa Cortez Wilson Hi Savannah oh my god what happen i'm sorry ooopsSpy kIds The Destination OSS TV Screen Movie Turn Off Those TV Now Justin Bieber Justin Bieber Music Video Justin Bieber Burger Planet Juni Cortez Say Nooooooooooooooooo Carmen Say Oh Category:Films